


Fluff A-L Alphabet  - Triple H

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [35]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: This is part 1 of 3Written for the Imagines Blog





	Fluff A-L Alphabet  - Triple H

A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)  
Triple H loves your smile, how soft and honest it is. He also loves your eyes.

B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)  
Triple H does want a baby, he’s always wanted a big family from the age of five.

C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)  
Triple H is a good cuddler, he holds you tightly and makes you feel very safe.

D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)  
Dates with Triple H are passionate, exciting and romantic. He loves to make you feel special. 

E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))  
Triple H always calls you ‘My Angel’ 

F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)  
Triple H fell in love the second he saw how you handled Stephanie with care and yet a lack of will to put up with her antics. 

G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)  
Triple H is very gentle. He loves to just spend days watching you relax or work. He’s also fond of just stroking your hair, as if you were a cat.

H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)  
Triple H holds your hand tightly, entwining his fingers with yours.

I = Impression (What was their first impression?)  
“Oh, she’s cute... and sassy.”

J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)  
Triple H only gets jealous if he thinks you really want to flirt with someone else. Otherwise he pretends it’s a joke.

K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)  
Triple H is a soft, sweet kisser, but passionate. He was the one to first kiss you.

L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)  
You say ‘I love you’ first.


End file.
